A New Life - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fanfiction
by Madskull00
Summary: Madison, an orphan, somehow ends up in SW: The Clone Wars with her Nightfury, Toothless. There, she teams up with Cad Bane, and eventually Boba Fett and his group. (Will most likely follow episodes they are in, in order.) Many things with happen. Some exciting, some funny, some depressing, and some just plain interesting. (NOT Cad BaneXOC! Possibly Boba FettXOC)
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey readers, just wanted to give you a "heads up" on what to expect in this story. This is my second story making, so hopefully it will be better (grammar, ideas, details, etc.) than my first. My other story can be found on my site on Wattpad. Hopefully you enjoy it, (possibly both, if you read my other one) and if you have any recommendations, please let me know! For now, enjoy reading!**

**This following story is a "crossover" of **_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_**, and **_**How to Train Your Dragon. **_**(Since my OC has a nightfury.) If you think adding a nightfury to **_**SW: The Clone Wars, **_**is stupid, let me explain why I did this. 2 things. **

**I am **_**FREAKING OBSESSED**_**with dragons. Especially nightfurys.**

**Adding a dragon into the story will allow me to add many exciting and neat plot twists, details, and awesome chapters.**

**Also, here are some important details to know about the story you will soon be reading. (Hopefully, if you choose to.)**

**My character may seem...I hate to say this...but "mary-sue" at times. (Having a very dangerous dragon, and making my OC "dangerous and powerful" at times may make my OC seem like one.) But don't worry, my character's suffering may make up for parts like this. If not, PLEASE let me know in the comments so I may fix this in future and current chapters.**

**As you already know, this is a "crossover" of **_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_**, and **_**How to Train Your Dragon. **_**It will be based on my OC, Madison, somehow ending up in **_**SW: The Clone Wars **_**with her nightfury, Toothless. (Yes, yes. i know that's the same name of the nightfury in **_**How To Train Your Dragon, **_**but suck it up. Cuz I LOVE that name.) There, she teams up with Cad Bane and helps him on his "jobs." It will mostly follow all the episodes he is in. In orders. (NO! It will NOT be a Cad baneXOC! If anything, it will be a possible friendship. A 12 year old hooking up with Cad Bane is just awkward.) Somewhere along the way, she, (My OC), will be seperated from him. She then ends up meeting Boba Fett and the other bounty hunters he is with. Although, somewhere along in their quest to kill Mace Windu, Cad Bane eventually teams up with them. Once they get captured, something horrible happens to Madison, (My OC) and the event wrecks Boba on the inside. After this...well, you'll just have to read to find out. ;)**

**I will cover a chapter for every episode having Cad Bane and/or Boba Fett in it. There also might be a few extra. So, this story will most likely have around/at least 15-20 chapters. Maybe even more. Hopefully each chapter will be at least 4 pages long. (On google docs, typed on an iPad.)**

**This will be either a Boba Fett/OC good friendship, or a Boba Fett/OC mild romance. (When he is older, as seen in the episode: "Bounty.")**

**IMPORTANT! - I am known to make changes in my pervious/current chapters, so I will try to keep all of my readers up to date with "Author's Notes" either in seperate chapters, or at the beginning of new chapters. For your own benefit, please make sure to carefully read them for updated inportant details.**

**Madison's (My OC) Nightfury is larger than the one in the movie, with a very big wingspand. (Take Toothless's wingspand from the movie and add around 10-15 feet to each wing.) His eyes are more green-ish than yellow-ish. His claws and teeth are way sharper. Madison, when 12, (Around 5ft tall. Boba, at 12 years of age, being around 5ft 2in.) stands a little below the shoulders of her dragon when he stands up straight. Head held high. When she is older, 15-16, she reaches a little over Toothless's shoulders when held high. Her dragon also gets bigger in size as Madison grows. Since Bane is pretty tall, when Toothless stands up as high as he can, Bane reaches around the lower part of Toothless's neck. So lets just say in general, Toothless (In this story) is a good amount larger compared to his rider than in the movie. Toothless (In this story) is missing his left tail fin, and has custom gear to make him fly that Madison built. He is very protection towards Madison, and they share a very strong bond that no one can break.**

**This story conatins swearing, (But has "censory." For example, "shi*") mild rape, and detailed gore/fighting.**

**My OC, (Madison) will use references, like quotes, from JtHM.**

**Most of this story will be in Madison's POV, but there may be other POV's in the future.**

**10. I do not know a who lot about **_**SW: The Clone Wars**_** to be honest with you, (I only watched 1 or 2 seasons of it) so please forgive me if I get some of my facts incorrect.**

**I know this may seem a lot, but trust me, these details will come in handy when reading the story. To help picture it better. Stay tuned for future changes and Author's notes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do ****NOT ****own **_**SW: The Clone Wars, JtHM, **_**or **_**HTTYD. **_**(More importantly, Toothless the Nightfury.) I only own my own characters.**

***This chapter is just a "introduction." And since it is, It's kinda "rushed."**

**And now, the most important thing yet: PLEASE ENJOY READING!**

**Madison's POV**

_ I stared at myself in the mirror. Blood covered my body as I trembled. In my right hand, was a knife. Dark, red blood dripped off of the sharp blade. I stared at my reflection for what seemed like hours. But it was actually only for a few mere minutes. I then turned away from the mirror. Not being able to stare at my horrid reflection any longer. Moving my blood-shot eyes to the blood-covered floor. 2 bodies lay there. One, my step-father. The other...my mother. The only person that was left of those who I acually cared about. And who truly cared about me. I stared at the two bodies for a little longer, mainly my step-father, before for some reason, I started to laugh. It grew louder and louder, echoing around throughout the white, yet semi-dark room, until it grew so loud, it became painful in my own ears. I then stopped laughing, and began screaming in pain as I heard other voices of laughter fill the air. I fell to my knees, and hugged my head as the pain grew. I closed my eyes and shook my head. The sound of horrid laughter never stopping..._

My eyes shot open. Sweat covering my entire body. I shook with fear as I franticly looked around the room. My heart only slowed down when I noticed I was in my own room. My room in a orphange that is. I scanned the bedroom with my hazel eyes. Making sure nothing was out of order. When I knew that I was safe, and nothing happened while I slept, I sighed.

_'Dammit. I fell asleep again.'_

I absolutly hate sleep. It leaves me unknown to the world around me. Making me lose reality between what is real, and what is simply a hallutionation. I rubbed my eyes as I looked over to my nightstand. The clock that sat there read: 5:32 AM. I then sighed, and sluggishly got out of bed. I slowly walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a black and white _JtHM _shirt, black sweat pants, and black socks. After I put my clothes on, I then brushed my hair, and went in front of my mirror to look at my reflection. I have to say, I'm not one of the "normal" girls you tipicaly see in my orphanage. I wear goth-like clothes,(As some call it. But hey, I hate wearing "bright and perky" clothes.) have ugly hazel eyes, brown hair that goes to my mid-back, and I am on the "thin side." I only weigh around 75lbs and I am 12 years of age. I am also 4ft 11inches tall. Even though I am only 12 years old, I am known to be _very _mature for my age. AKA, I swear, threaten others, and other things that a "normal" 12 year old shouldn't do or think about.

I sighed as I slipped on my black glasses. I then turned away from the mirror, and went over to my bed. I sat back down on it, as I slipped on my black boots. After those were securly on, I got back up, and made my way over to the door. I opened it, and made my way down the steps. Once I got the the main floor, I made my way over to the small cafateria. I ignored the looks I got from the other kids, and made my way to where the drinks were kept. I lazily looked over each one.

_'Water...apple juice...orange juice...hot cocoa...sprite.'_

I sighed and picked up a small cup of hot cocoa, and moved to the table where they had the breakfast foods. I picked up a piece of bread, then made my way over to a table by the windows. I slowly sipped my drink as I pulled out a phote of my mom, my real father, and myself. I sadly sighed again as memories flooded into my head. Memories of the good times I used to have.

_'But now they're both dead. And i'm all alone in this world now...'_

I felt my eyes misting up, but I didn't let the tears fall. I don't like crying. Crying makes you look weak. I don't like being looked at as a weak, thin child. I sighed once more as I slowly picked up my bread. I then slowly raised the food to my mouth. Taking a small bite out of the toast. I chewed it slowly. Letting the flavor spread through out my mouth. I began to distract myself by humming one of my favorite songs.

_This world will never be,_

_What I expected,_

_And if I don't belong,_

_Who would have guessed it,_

_I will not leave alone,_

_Everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late,_

_It's never too late,_

_Even if I say,_

_It'll be alright,_

_Still I hear you say,_

_You want to end your life,_

_Now and again we try,_

_To just stay alive,_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around,_

_'Cause it's not too late,_

_It's never too la-" _

My thoughts were inturrupted as a hand slammed down onto my table. I slowly looked up, to see the "waste of space," Ash. I noticed that his friend Nick was also with him. Both of them are 14. Sounds dumb right? 14 year olds picking on a mere 12 year old. Talk about pathetic. I sarcasticly rolled my eyes.

"Hello _Trash_." I sneered.

He glared at me, then moved his eyes over my piece of toast.

"I'm surprised Madison. You actually decided to _eat _today."

My eyes widened, before glaring at him and growling.

"What I decide to _eat _is my fuc*ing business. Not your's _Trash._"

"Shut your mouth you ugly fag."

I smirked.

"Make me."

He quickly leaned forward and grabbed the neckline of my shirt. He lifted me out of my chair, and threw me to the floor. My head collided with the tile, as my glasses flew off of my face. My vision became blurry. I scowled in frustration and embarresment as I heard other people in the cafeteria laugh at me. Ash and Nick included. I slowly lifted my head off the floor, and started looking for my glasses. My hand had no more than brushed up against the arm of my glasses, when I felt them being moved away from me, followed by a loud _"crunch." _My eye widened in shock as I stood up.

"Oops. I guess I accidentally stepped on them. Oh well, here ya go fag."

I growled at _Trash _as I reached forward to grab my glasses from him. After I snatched them back, I put them back onto my face, and sat back down in my chair. Both of my lens were cracked, and even little pieces were missing. I growled under my breath as I heard Ash and Nick snickering at me.

I could feel my anger rising by the second. I looked downwards, staring at my food.

"Aww, look Nick. She's all angry. Mabey it's time for her nap?"

I could hear Nick snicker. My eye twitched. Ash then continued talking.

"Aww, is Madison all sad? Sad because she knows that she's all alone in this world? That no one cares for her? That no one even _likes _her? Well guess what, you deserve to be all alone. After all, you're just a stupid, axorexic, _wacky_ bit*h!"

That was it. I couldn't take it any longer. I was absolutly _furious_ by now. I could feel my pupils become dialated as I felt around for something sharp. And that object was a nearby metal fork in the utensils cup on my table. Before _Trash _could figure out what was happening, I raised the fork, and slammed it down into his hand. _Hard. _I could hear and feel the jerk under my hand from the force of my swing. Right away, blood seeped out of the wounds. As he yelled in pain, I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him in close so that he was right in front of my face.

"You listen here _Trash_. I _really _hate that word. _Wacky_, that is. Fewer words are as iggnorant to call me by. I try _really_ hard to ignore you and your stupid comments, but sometimes, I can't help but want to do this..."

I demonstarted by pulling out the fork, and slamming it back into his hand. He screamed in pain again. I could hear the other kids running out of the cafateria, but I paid little mind to them. After I released my grip on the fork, Ash bolted out of the cafeteria. Holding onto his bloody hand. I then moved my eyes over to Nick. Who by now was starting to back away slowly. I curled my lips up into a smirk. I reached my hand back over to the cup of utensils. I picked up another fork, and rasied it in front of my face. I stared directly into Nick's eyes. His eyes full of pure fear. I then started to speak.

"Your turn."

"Madison, you know very well that you are not allowed to harm other kids here. _Especially stabbing them with a fork. _If you continue to have behavior like this, I will be forced to send you to a hosptial where they help to treat kids like you. Please try..."

I sat in a brown chair as I stared up at the plain, white ceiling. I sat in the Orphanage director's office as the director lectured me _again _for "harming other kids." Hey, I was just standing up for myself! I let out a angry sigh as I moved my eyes from the ceiling to the director. His name is Mr. Good. How interesting. He had slightly shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears glasses with thin, black trim. He is in his 30's, and most girls in the orphanage from ages 13 and up swoon over him. I scoffed in discust.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that I stand up for myself! Those idiots had it coming! I'm tired of being pushed around!"

Mr. Good let out a long sigh as he sadly looked at me.

_'Oh gosh. Not the "pity" look again. What's with adults trying to always show me pity?!'_

"Madison, I know that you have had a hard past, but you _can't _put that anger into hurting others!"

"But they hurt me first! Yeah, maybe not always physically, but it's possible to hurt others in many different ways! And you guys don't do _anything _to help me! I'm totally alone in this world! Both of my parents are dead, and I can't put my trust into _anyone _anymore! Well, besides my dragon that is."

The room was silent for a few moments. The silence adding to my anger. I then happened to glance to the wall left of Mr. Good. My hazel eyes scanning the calender. I smirked once I saw what I was hoping to see.

_'Ahh. Perfect. Today is May 15th, which means that they are having that dumb "Movie night." special tonight. That will give me a wonderful chance to escape.'_

I broke the silence. Speaking as calmly as I could.

"Mr. Good, what time is "Movie Night" tonight?"

Mr. Good eyed me with confusion in his eyes. I could tell that he was confused why I suddenly went from exploding anger to asking a harmless, calm, question. Though he still answered me.

"Well, Madison. "Movie Night" tonight will take place from 6:30 to 8:30. We are watching _"The Cat In The Hat." _Do you like that movie?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

He gave me a small smile.

"Good. Well, I would like to now talk to you about a hospital. One that will help you with your...um...anger issues. This will only take a few minutes, so please answer some questions for me. I promise I will try to find the best one for you. One that properly suits your needs, yet one that you are comfortable with."

My anger quickly began to come back to me. All this talking about sending me to a "hospital" for help. Come on! It wasn't the 60's anymore! You don't send people to asylums! I growled in searing fury. I couldn't take it any longer. I stood up quickly. My chair falling onto the floor with a loud thud. Mr. Good widened his eyes at me.

"You know what? I'm done with this. If no one wants me around, or can't accept who I really am, then I'm fuc*ing leaving this hell hole. And i'm never. Coming. Back."

I then turned, and swiftly made my way out of the room. Once I reached the door, I turned to Mr. Good as he called out,

"Madison! Wait, I can get help for you! Please come back! We can talk about this!"

I hissed in anger. Shaking my head, I turned away from him. Slamming the door as hard as I could behind me.

I ran up the steps that led to my room. Going as fast as I could. I knew I couldn't waste any time. It was already 6:20 and I knew I couldn't waste any more time. The movie was about to start soon and that is the time I planned my escape. I would pack a few things, say goodbye to the fuc*ing wasteland, prepare my dragon for flight, take off, and never return. I shoved Ash out of my way when he stood in front of me. I could hear him yell,

"Stupid bit*h!"

behind me, but that didn't stop me from running. That only made me go faster. I started skipping steps. Making my strides longer. I knew that if I wanted to successfully leave for good, I would need to be quick. Very quick. My heart raced in my chest faster and faster with every step I took. As soon as I reached my door, I flung it open and raced over to my bed. I got down onto my knees, and peered underneath of the bed. I smiled once I saw a large, plain, black backpack. I quickly reached for it and pulled it out. I slightly coughed as I brushed some old dust off.

_"Finally."_

I whispered. I was waiting for the day I would finally leave this place. I smiled with contentness. I then stood back up, opened the backpack, and placed it onto my bed. I opened it up, and quickly started shoving things into it I knew I would need. The first thing to go in was a pocket knife my dad had given me before he died. Next, was 500$ I had saved up from doing jobs around the town and orphanage. I then packed some clothes, and a few other things I thought I needed. I then put on a black, zip-up, loose sweatshirt. Finally, I zipped the bag closed. Slinging it over my shoulder. I moved my eyes over to the corner of my room where I kept my dragon's gear. I picked it up, and went over to my door. My eyes slowly scanned my bedroom for the last time. I sighed, and I turned back around, walked out the door, and slammed it shut behind me.

I quietly ran down the long, empty, halls of the orphanage. My eyes scanning to make sure no one was around to hear me. The time is 6:55. The movie already started. I could faintly hear it from the movie room. I continued down the halls until I got to the front office. I smirked as I looked towards it. Flicking my middle finger in that direction. Too bad Mr. Good was at Movie night and not his office. I let out a small laugh and continued to the front of the building. Once I reached the large, wooden doors. I turned, and gave the "whole orphanage" my two middle fingers. I waved them around in the air. I laughed quietly to myself. I then quickly bolted out the doors. Running to the nearby woods. I didn't stop until I was at the edge. I knew it wouldn't be long until someone noticed i'm gone.

I then set my dragon's gear onto the ground, stood back up, and looked towards the sky. I frowned when I saw there were major storm clouds overhead.

_'I'll have to fly very carefully.'_

I shook off my worried feelings as I cupped my hands around my mouth. I then let out a custom howl/roar of a nightfury. My own call for him. It was unique, and only I could do it. This way, I could call my dragon whenever I needed or wanted to. After I finished, I waited for a few seconds. About 10 passed, before I heard Toothless call back. I smiled. I then looked to my left as I noticed him running in my direction. He stopped in front of me, and snorted air into my face. My smile grew bigger.

"It's good to see you too, Bud."

He replied with a happy roar.

"How about we get out of here? Go for a nice, long, flight?"

He gave out a dragon-purr. It sounded like a happy rumbling in his chest. I then picked his gear back up, and began putting it on him. It took about 10 minutes to get it all on. Once everything was secure, I climbed onto him, and we took off. I didn't look back to the orphange once.

High winds and hard rain pelted against my face as Toothless and I struggled to fly through the storm. Loud thunder and bright lighting struck every few seconds. Some bolts only a few feet away from me and my dragon. I yelped when some got really close. Dark clouds filled up the entire sky. Not a shed of light to be seen anywhere. Rain was falling so hard it hurt to look up at all. I patted my dragon's head when he let out a nervous roar.

_'This storm is horrible! I have to get Toothless out of here!'_

Another bolt crashed beside us. Toothless let out another worried roar. I had to yell over the fast rain and loud wind to hear myself talk.

"I know bud! I'm going to try and get us out of here! We have to land somewhere! It's too dangerous to fly any longer!

Toothless roared. I could tell he agreed with me. I shook with cold as i leaned even closer to Toothless. I then switched the tail position to make him go downwards easier. He hadn't even gone 10 feet down, when a huge lighting bolt craked through the dark sky. Lighting it up with bright, white, light. Sadly, the bolt directly hit my dragon's fake tail fin. Ripping it into shreds. It caught on fire, but the rain put it out. I screamed as I held onto the handle bar with all my strength. Toothless roared loudly and we plummeted down to earth. We started spiraling quickly, and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper of fright. I could see the ground getting closer and closer with each passing second. Not even 10 seonds passed, when my dragon and I hit the ground at very high speed. Then, everything, went, black.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed, was the noise. There was lots of it. What sounded like...lots and lots of voices. Objects clattering, some sort of flying machines zooming about. Wait...flying machines zooming about? I sat up with a small gasp. My eyes flying all over the scene surrounding me.

_'What? Where...where __am __I?'_

My heart picked up its pace as I began to notice things that I reconized. Like how things were animated, or the strange robots and aliens walking around. I slumped down when I finally found out where I was.

_'Holy shi*. I'm in Star Wars: The Clone Wars.'_

**-CLIFFHANGER! *LAUGHS EVILY* **

**Hope that you liked it! Let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Starting A New Life

**Authors Note**

***Forgot to say this in the previous chapter: **_**Italics = thoughts**_

**This chapter will take place a day before '**_**Hostage Crisis' **_**"takes place."**

** *Change! - Boba and my OC are both 11 (Not 12)**

** *Sorry if anyone seems OOC. I try my best to keep them in character. **

** *Forgive me if I make my OC's seem "Mary-Sue" at all. I try not to make my OC's seem like this.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT down SW: The Clone Wars or any of the characters from it. Neither do I own HTTYD or any of those characters. (Sadly) I only own my own characters.**

**Please enjoy reading!**

**Madison's POV:**

My eyes contined to scan my surroundings as I tried to slow my breathing down. I had no idea how I got here. It shouldn't even be possible! I mean come on! It was a freaking TV show! Everything was animated for fuc*s sake! I shook my head as I grabbed it. Trying to force myself to calm down.

_'Maybe I'm dreaming. Yes. I'm sure of it. I HAVE to be dreaming. When I hit the ground, I was knocked out. Soon enough, I'll wake up, and be at the site where I crashed. Yes. That's it. I'm sure of it. I'll just try to wake myself up...'_

I removed my hands from my head as I pulled out the pocket knife in my backpack. I flipped it open, and shut my eyes as I lightly made a cut on my scarred wrist. I felt some blood seep out. (Yes. I cut myself in this story. Later you will find out why.)

_'There. That should do it. Now I'm back awake, somewhere on the ground, with Toothless laying beside me.'_

I smiled as I grew confident in my thoughts. I was so deep in them, that I didn't notice my dragon stand up beside me. I flew my eyes open as I stumbled to the side as Toothless pushed me. I gasped with both anguish and fright as I noticed I was still in _SW: The Clone Wars_. I looked over to Toothless as he slowly nudged me again. I noticed he looked somewhat frightened. Like when someone sees someone they think they might know, but aren't completely sure if they actually do. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Toothless, what's wrong?"

I slowly reached my hand towards my dragon. He slowly leaned forward, and sniffed my hand before slowly leaning his muzzel into it.

"There. See? It's OK bud. I'm not sure what you're frightned o-"

I was cut short as Toothless bumped me again. Forcing me to turn to my right. I let out a large gasp as I saw a piece of metal of a nearby builidng wall. The metal didn't scare me,(That would be silly.) it was what I saw "in" the metal that did. What I saw was my reflection. Yet, it kinda wasn't. I slowly approached the metal. Bringing a hand up to touch my face. I moved my eyes over my reflection.

_'What the hell?! This...this isn't me! Why the fuc* do I look different?! No wonder Toothless was frightened! I look totally different! Well, besides me being animated now. I really look like I actually come from this place now!'_

I looked nothing like I did before. Now instead of having brown wavy-ish hair, I had pitch-black, straight, layered, hair that reached a few inches above my mid-back. I also had long, layered bangs that drooped infront of my left eye, but could easily be tucked behind my left ear. With part of the bangs still covering most of my forehead. I left them over my left eye for now. My hazel eyes were now a unqiue color of grey. I thought they looked really neat. Way better than common, ugly, hazel. My skin is a light tan, with no acne, or other blemishes. (Call me fuc*ing lucky.) Besides my self-harm scars and cuts on my wrists of course. I then noticed my vision was blurry. Since I was still wearing my glasses, I quickly pulled them off and threw them onto the ground. I let out a small laugh of glee when my vision improved greatly as soon as my glasses were taken off my face. I smiled knowing I wouldn't need to wear those horrid things any more. Other than that, my looks were quite similar. I looked to be around 4' 11" or 5ft in height. I was still slightly thin though. I also noticed I was still wearing the same clothes from before. I was glad to see that I was still a human.

_'Hmm. I should change if I want to blend in."_

I felt toothless gently nudge my side. I smiled and looked towards him.

"It's alright Toothless. It's still me. I just look a little different."

He gave me a small rumble of affection. I layed a hand on his head as my eyes moved to his tail fin. I sighed as I saw that his prostetic tail-fin was ruined. Most of it was missing, and one of the rods were broken. I made my way over to it, and knelt down to the ground to get a closer look.

_'It doesn't actually look that bad. All I have to do is create another fin, and fix the rod. Then it should be good as new! Hope my money works here though...'_

I shifted my grey eyes over to my backpack. Where it lay on the ground. I walked over to it, and unzipped it. I pulled out all my clothes, and other things I knew I wouldn't need. I reached in again, and recoiled in shock when I felt short-ish, cold metal against my fingers.

_'What?'_

I slowly reached back in, and pulled out one of the small, metal "sticks." They were around 2" long. I gasped when I saw that it was money commonly found in _SW: The Clone Wars._ Credits, to be precise.

_'Where the hell did I get credits?'_

I reached back around in my bag, but I couldn't find my "normal" money anywhere.

_'Did my money somehow _change_?'_

I smiled and shrugged.

_'Cool! It's looks even more than I originally brought!'_

The only thing left in my bag, was the large amount of credits. My father's pocketknife was resting in my pocket. The rest of the things were gathered on a small pile on the ground. I slung my backpack back on, then looked towards Toothless.

"Light it up bud. I want to start a new life. Forget about my old memories."

Toothless nodded his head once to me, before he lit the pile on fire with his plasma fire. I watched the blue/purple flames burn with a blank expression.

_'Even though I'm going to try and start a new life here, it doesn't mean I'm going to ever forget my horrible past.'_

Once the fire died down, I reached in my pocket to grab my fathers pocketknife. I caressed it in my hands. Slowly turning it over and over. Toothless looked at me with sad eyes. I sadly smiled, knelt down to the ground, and dug a small hole. I then placed the knife inside it, and closed the hole up. I then slowly stood up.

_'Well, I guess this isn't all that bad, after all, this could be a chance to start over. Make a new life. This...this will be interesting.'_

I blinked once, before turning to my dragon. Looking at him with a small smile.

"Lets go bud."

As Toothless and I were walking down the semi-busy road, I decided to take this time to look around. Since I used to watch this show as a younger kid, I only knew a little about it. My guess was that I was on Coruscant. For I could see the huge senate building a couple miles away. We were currently walking down a market road. With shops and stores along both sides. Bars and other buildings were too. Like for example, I could see a droid-repair spa off to my left. There were bright signs everywhere. Tons of speeders were flying by overhead. Merchants were calling out to random people to buy their stuff. Many people and other aliens were walking around. Some of the people here didn't seem to act much different than back on Earth. I then entered a nearby shop, with my dragon at my heels, (I was surprised that they let him in here, but, I didn't say anything about it.) and was amazed to see all kinds of things. Clothes, weapons, bags, decorations, droid parts, and many other interesting things. I looked to Toothless and sent him a reassuring smile. I then walked over to a display shelf with all kinds of bags. From large ones to small ones. From a bright blue, to a midnight black. I smiled and looked at a black pouch around 3 times the size of my fist. (I was 12, so my fists weren't huge.) The string was black as well.

"You lookin to buy that? Only 20 credits."

I looked up to see a young, male, light and dark blue twi'lek. I then looked back down to the pouch.

'_That would be perfect to carry my credits in. And it comes with a waistband.'_

I smiled. Then nodded my head.

"Sure."

I then slung my backpack off of my back, and picked up 20 credits. It seemed like they had very small numbers on them. Standing for how much they are worth. (Sorry if they use a different kind of money, but for the whole story, money will be: credits. Same with time. It will be regualar numbers.)

_ 'Strange, but cool.'_

I then handed the credits over to the merchant. He took them, and smiled at me while handing me the black pouch.

"Here ya go. Let me know if you see anything else you like. I'd be glad to help you out."

I smiled and nodded at him before tieing the pouch securely around my waist, and putting all of my credits into it. It sat securly on my left hip. I then slung my backpack back onto my back. (Haha, I said 'back' 3 times in that sentence!) I then looked for some clothes. I walked over to a long metal rack with all sorts of clothes hanging on it. Dresses, shorts, skirts, long pants, all of them unique. I continued to skin my eyes over the clothes until...

_'There!'_

I smiled as I quickly grabbed a dark red shirt. I turned it over in my hands. It felt very comfortable to the touch. I then felt Toothless nudge my side. When I looked at him, he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you like it, bud?"

He let out a high-ish pitched rumble. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

I looked back down to the shirt. The back to my dragon. Raising my left eyebrow.

"Mind carrying my stuff for me?"

He again let out a rumble and nodded his head.

"Thanks, bud."

I smiled and placed the shirt onto his saddle. I patted his head as a 'thank you'. I then turned back to the rack, and looked for some pants. When I found a pair that I liked, I reached my hand out and took it. They were dark-ish brown, and again, relatively soft. Kinda like a mix of light sweatpants and khaki pants. They had front and back pockets. They looked semi-simlar to khakis. I placed it onto Toothless's neck. I then picked out a new pair of undergarments. For I had no idea the next time I would get new clothes. I then laid them onto Toothless's neck. I then looked at the large selection of belts/blaster holsters. They all layed on tables against one of the walls. I guessed there were about 50 different ones. Some were large, some were extremely small, and some were somewhere in the middle. I picked out a brown one slightly lighter than the color of the pants. I then went over to a couple other tables to find a new pair of shoes. They ranged from sneaker-like shoes, to slippers, to boots, and to many types of shoes that I had no idea what they were. I went over to a table that had many types of boots on it. I then picked out a pair of black, buckled, combat boots. They had small rockets made for flight installed in them. They were marked for 150 credits.

_'Hmmm...a little pricey...but they'll be worth it.'_

I then picked them up and looked around for a changing station. Once I spotted one, I began walking over to it. Toothless following close behind. As I was walking, my eyes scanned for any other clothes that might have really caught my interest. I then stopped with a small gasp. My eyes had landed on something long, brown, and plain fuc*ing awesome looking. I quickly walked over to it. As if someone else was trying to get to it too. As soon as I reached it, I grabbed it, and looked it all over. It was a long, brown,(same color as my pants) trenchcoat. The ends,(that ran down the backs of the legs) "spilt" into two parts. Each part going down a leg. (Like Cad Bane's) It was a leather, but it wasn't "fuzzy." Though it was smooth-ish to the touch. It also had a hood.

_'I'm sooo fuc*ing getting this.'_

I slung it over my arm, and continued walking over to the changing station. I stopped a few feet infront of it, turned to Toothless, and grabbed my other clothes.

"I won't take long bud. I just want to try these things on before I decide to buy them."

Toothless let out a rumble, and sat down. Staring at me with large, green, eyes. I smiled, and went inside of the changing station. Locking the door behind me. I set the clothes down onto the floor, and began taking my old, tattered ones off. I then began to slip into the new clothes. I smiled with comfort as soon as the pants and shirt were on. They were a perfect fit, and nicely soft. They were light in weight also. But made out of a strong fabric. They weren't too tight, or too loose. The pants reached down to the lower part of my legs, and hugged slightly tighter to my legs. I then put on the trench coat. The leg parts laying softly against each of my legs. The coat had a collar at the top, with silver buttons for decoration.(Again, like Bane's. NO, I am not trying to be his "twin." I just think he dresses like a mother fuc*ing badass.) The sleeves of it ended around the middle of the top of my hands. I then slipped on the belt. It was a little loose, but I tightened the straps, and it fit just fine. It even had small loops (like on jeans) going around the entire thing for me to attach my pouch to. It even had some other types of attachments. Like, holding on some grenades, or slipping on something with a clip. The last thing I tried on were my combat boots. I sighed with contentness when they slipped on with ease. Man, were these clothes amazing! I then buckled the boots up, and stood up. I noticed that when I did, the ends of my pants ended right above my boots. The ends of the trech coat ended a inch or so above my ankles. Looking at my reflection in the mirror on the grey wall infront of me. I honestly looked...well...like a...bounty hunter. Besides the weapons of course. But that's excatly what I wanted to look like, so that made my mood spike even happier. (I wanted to be a bounty hunter, OK? Don't like it? Too bad. I don't like jedi. They seem too "perfect" for my taste.) Once I was satisfied with my looks, I changed back into my old clothes. Groaning when the worn, wrinkled clothes moved against my skin. I then opened the door to the changing station, and walked out. As soon as Toothless saw me, he stood up, and trotted over to me. He blew air into my face and I grinned.

"I'm getting it all."

I then made my way over to the merchant that had spoke to me earlier. But first, I put the things I wanted to buy back onto Toothless. I stopped by the weapons along the way. There were knives, large guns, small guns, blasters, grenades, and other cool looking weapons. I picked out 3 grenades. Laying them onto my dragon as well. Lastly, I looked for some blasters. I went along with 2 twin blasters. They were a good weight, and fit nicely in my hands. They were marked for 200 credits. 100 each. I also laid them on Toothless's neck. I then walked over to the twi'lek that had helped me earlier.

"Find anything you like?"

I smiled and nodded. I then put all of my things I wanted to get onto the counter. I heard the merchant laugh.

"I take that as a 'yes.' then."

"Yup," I said.

It took him about a minute to add the total price up. He gave me a wary look when he checked the prices of the weapons.

"You sure you're allowed to have weapons?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I've been using weapons since I was 7. Yes, I'm sure."

He laughed again.

"Alright then, your total comes to 700 credits."

I nodded, and handing him over the desired number of credits. He smiled, and took them.

"Mind if I change into my new clothes in the changing station?"

He nodded his head.

"Go right ahead."

I smiled, and walked back over to it. Toothless at my side. I then entered the station once more, and changed into my new clothes. (My new undergarments as well.) I let out a small sigh of happiness as I left the station. I placed my twin blasters into the sheaths, and the grenades into the loops. I then threw my old clothes into my backpack, and began to walk out of the shop. Just as I reached the enterance, a faint, red light, shone off to my right. I turned my head to see the object better. Surprisingly, it was a long, slightly curved, sword sheath. It was pure black, with no details on it. The shoulder straps were dark grey. Almost black. Curiosity took over, and I slowly approached it. I stopped about a foot infront of it, and slowly extended my hand. Going to touch it. Just as I was about to, I heard a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned to see the twi'lek merchant standing behind me. I could hear Toothless's growl next to me. I looked to my dragon, and said,

"It's alright bud."

I then looked to the merchant.

"What do you mean? It's just a sword."

He shook his head.

"That not a sword. It's actually a pair of twin broadswords. The only one made of this type, actually."

I grew confused, yet amazed at the same time.

_'This is the only one of this type? Sweeeeet.'_

"So...why shouldn't I go near it?"

His face fell blank. Worried even.

"They are **very **dangerous. Not much is known about them, but the previous owner of them told me that people who used to own these broadswords somehow suddenly died. He then died two days later after giving them to me. So far, over 100 people have tried to own these. They all died."

My jaw dropped with amazement and a hint of worry. These swords sounded amazing, yet extremly dangerous at the same time. Somehow though, I felt like I **needed **these swords. Like they were _made _for me. Like when a person sees a new puppy and says,

_'That's my new dog.'_

My heart beat picked up it's pace. I asked a question before I even knew what I was saying.

"How much are they?"

The merchant gave me a look of horror.

"I'm not sure you want these. If these weren't made for you...you could end up dying."

I gave him a stern look.

"How much are they?"

I asked, with a little more force. He looked down at me for a little longer, before sighing, and stating,

"Free. They are free. I don't want to sell something that could harm my customers."

My face with up with glee.

_'Free?! They're free?! Sweet! They could make awesome weapons! I just hope they were made for me...if not...'_

I shook my head to clear my worried thoughts.

"I'll take them."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He sighed once more, before slowly walking past me, hesitantly grabbing the swords, and handing them to me. The weight felt nice in my hands. They weren't heavy, or light. Perfectly in the middle. I noticed the glowing got a little brighter. It was now a dark red, yet the light didn't radiate a whole lot. But that was fine with me. I then slung them over my back, noticing how the straps were a good size for me, and that the straps could be changed to make them longer or shorter if needed. I smiled. The handles reached around the middle of my head, and the bottom of the sheath ended somewhere past my butt.

_'Oh well, so what if they are kinda long? That means that I can simply grow into them!'_

I looked back up to the merchant.

"Thanks."

He gave me a worried smile, and nodded slowly. I then walked out of the shop. My broadswords sitting nicely on my back. Toothless trotted beside me.

"What do you think bud? Do I look like I belong here?"

Toothless nodded.

"Good. I was hoping I would."

Thats when I noticed my dragons ruined tail-fin.

"Oh shi*! I forgot about your tail-fin!"

Toothless turned to look at his tail-fins, nodded his head, and rumbled at me in agreement.

"We better find somewhere to make you a new one. And quick. I have no clue the next time we're going to go flying."

I then looked around for a ship/speeder repair shop.

_'Maybe they have stuff there I could help use to make Toothless a new tail. Like tools. Although I should get new leather for it.'_

I looked to my right, and entered another shop. I looked around for some strong leather. I hoped they had some here. And the same type that I had used on my previous ones. I let out a small,

_ "yes!" _

as I found a shelf filled with all kinds of leather. I picked up a large, dark red piece. It was a little larger than my dragon's tail-fin.

_'Perfect. It's almost excactly the same as what the last one was made out of! The only difference is that it's a darker red.'_

I then grabbed one more, and then looked for a replacement rod. (Represent one of Toothless's tail-fin "veins." This is one of the moving rods that open and close the tail-fin using the "neutral lever".) Once I found a pretty good match, I took the items to the shop owner. I paid 50 credits for all of the pieces.

Once I walked back out, I began looking for a auto-repair shop.

My train of concentration was broken as I felt Toothless nudge me in the side. I looked over to him.

"What's up, bud?"

He rumbled and pointed his head to the left. Pointing out an auto-repair shop. I smiled.

"Nice work, bud!"

He rumbled happily.

I then walked over to the shop. Slightly wrinkling up my nose at the smell of metal and oil. Once I got inside, I saw many large machines and numbers and numbers of different types of speeders.

"Can I help you find something?"

I turned around to see a merchant. I couldn't tell what kind of species he was, but he had webbed feet, a long-ish elephant-like nose, and wings. He was currently hovering a foot in the air thanks to them. His voice sounded on the older side, and kinda croaky. I then nodded, before motioning to Toothless's tail.

"My dragon and I were in a crash, and his fake tail-fin got damaged. I was wondering if I would use some tools around your shop to repair it. I already have the items I need to make it, I just need to use your tools. I'll pay you 50 credits if that will work for you."

He looked to my dragon, then to my credit pouch, and finally, back to me. He gave me a toothy smile.

"Make it 100 credits and you got a deal."

I smiled and nodded. I then handed over 100 credits. He grinned and put them into his pocket. He then looked back to me.

"Follow me. I'll lead ya to where we usually repair smaller objects. There, there should be plenty of tools for you to use. Possibly even spare parts."

"Cool, Thanks."

"Sure."

He took me past a few speeders that were being repaired. Sparks flew everywhere as people worked on them. Toothless trotted up to me. I looked over to him.

"Don't worry, bud. Once I finish your tail, we can really start to look for a new life. Hopefully we'll be more happy here than back "home."

I used quotations around "home." To me, the orphanage was **never **my real home. Toothless let out a rumble as I stroked his neck.

"Here we are."

I looked back over to the merchant. Dropping my hand back down to my side.

"Everything you need should be here. Let me know if you need any help. I'll be over there by the blue Gian speeder."

I nodded my thanks. After he left, I got to work. Turned towards the long metal table that sat infront of me and my dragon.

"Let's get to work, bud"

I then spent the next hour or so building a new tail-fin for Toothless. Once I finished, I open and closed it a few times. I smiled when it worked wonderfully. I then walked over to my dragon's tail, and removed the old one. Removing the cables from the old one. I then went over to a nearby trashcan, and threw it in. Since I knew it wouldn't fit inside my backpack. It was almost 6ft long for gosh sakes. I then took my backpack off of my back, and threw that into the trashcan as well. All that was in it were my old clothes, so I knew I would no longer need it.

"Set it on fire bud. We no longer need that stuff. The trashcan is metal, and your fire is very powerful, so be careful burning it. You wouldn't want to melt the trashcan."

I lightly laughed. Toothless then blew some of his plasma fire into the trashcan. Burning everything inside of it. Once the fire died down, I went back over to my dragon's tail. I then knelt down and put the new one onto his tail. Attaching the cables and pully back on. After they were securly on, I went over to a bag right behind Toothless's saddle, opened it, and took out a harness. (Part of my dragon's gear is a leather, duffel-like bag, that is loacted right behind the saddle. Inside of it, I kept a harness in it that allows me to strap myself onto the saddle for extra safety.) I put it over my clothes. (Adjusting the straps since I had a trech coat on.) I then climbed onto the saddle, and secured myself in with the "hooks" from the harness. I then placed my feet into the pedals.

"I just want to make sure it works. Alright, bud?"

He nodded his head and blew a puff of air out. I smiled and turned around. Pulling the "neutral lever" as I did. I looked at the tail-fin to check if it would work when I switched positions. I practiced the positions of the tail-fin with the pedals. I was glad to see that it worked fine.

"Everything turn out OK?"

I turned to my left to see the merchant from before.

"Yup. It seems to be working fine."

"Glad to hear it."

I nodded. And steered Toothless towards the enterance.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Come by again sometime."

I nodded.

"Let's go, bud."

Toothless then ran forwards. Out of the shop in seconds. He made a sharp right, and took to the sky. His giant wings spreading out beside us. I automaticlly opened his tail fin to "neutral" position with the lever. I smiled with glee as we quickly flew through the town. We were about 30 feet in the air. Toothless and I got amazed looks from people. I got a little cocky, and we began doing sprials and flips. I whooped and hollered as Toothless roared happily. My hair flew back with a couple strands flying in my face. But I was having too much fun to really give a damn.

We flew for only around 5 more minutes, until an important thought popped into my head.

_'I need to find a job!'_

"Hold on, bud! Slow down!"

Toothless then slowed down, and flew in place. His large wings easily making us hover.

"We need to find a job. Somewhere we can earn a little money. And since I'm deciding to be a bounty hunter, it has to be...well, how do I say this...bad, maybe?"

Toothless roared. I knew he got the picture. My grey eyes scanned for a bar. I knew that a place like that would have plenty of perfect job choices for me.

_'I just hope my age doesn't affect it too badly.'_

"There! There's one!"

I pointed at large-ish grey building, with a few signs, many lights, and music coming form the inside. There were also a few drunks coming out of the enterance. I scowled with discust.

_'At least I have weapons too protect myself.'_

Toothless flew downwards, and landed near the enterance of the bar. I unclipped myself from the saddle, hopped off, took the harness off, and put the harness back into the bag. The music coming from the bar was louder now. I looked over to my dragon.

"Ready, bud?"

He looked to me and let out a growl, moving even closer to my side.

"Don't worry, I'll be OK."

I pet his head.

"I have you, remember?"

Toothless let out a laugh-like rumble. I smirked, before turning and walking into the bar, Toothless right beside me. Right away, loud jazz-like music met my ears, and the smell of alcohol met my nose. I frowned. I could see Toothless didn't like this place that much either. I knew over time though, I'll become used to it. I then began looking around for a potential boss. Passing around drunken men and twi'lek dancers. I scowled at how much skin they showed off. I got many looks from people staring at my dragon. Just then, a male, weequay pirate approached me from the side. I noticed he was staring at my dragon. He had a dark smirk on his face.

"My, my. That's a very interesting creature you got there. He would sell very nicely on the black market. How much for 'em?"

I heard Toothless growl. I then spoke in a cold voice,

"He's **not **for sale."

He turned his head towards me, and scowled.

"Come on. I'll give ya 5,000 credits for 'em."

I growled.

"I. Said. **No.**"

He grumbled under his breath, turned, and walked away. Back to a table filled with other Weequay pirates. I rolled my eyes, and turned to Toothless.

"It's alright, bud. I would **never **even **think** of selling you."

Toothless rumbled happily and nudged my side. I smiled, and patted his neck. We then continued to look around for an employer. I turned to the side as I heard a commotion taking place near a table off to the left wall.

"Only 20,000 credits?! Your crazy Bane if you think I'll accept that shi*ty pay for this dangerous of a job! You can find yourself another employee. I'm outta here."

I watched as yet another Weequay pirate stomped away from the table. Mumbling under his breath along the way. I looked back over to the table, to see a male duros bounty hunter sitting there. A large hat covered most of his face, so all I could see was a deep scowl set on his face. He wore grey/brown pants, some sort of brown top, a belt with many devices on it, a control panel on one of his arms, and a long, brown trench coat very similar to mine. His legs were propped up onto the table, and they were crossed at the ankles. His arms were crossed over his chest. I gathered up as much courage as I could, and walked over in his direction. Toothless at my heels.

"I'll take the job."

He lifted his hat and quickly looked up at me. He studied me only for a second, before he let out a odd-sounding chortle.

"If ya think I'll hire a mere kid, you're sadly mistaken. Now leave. I don't have time for jokes."

My eye twiched, and I growled under my breath. He then tilted his hat back down.

"This isn't a joke. It seems like your want employees for some sort of job, and I'm offering for it."

"I'm **not **hiring a kid. How old are you anyway? Nine?"

I wasn't giving up that easily.

"I'm Eleven. And trust me, I may be young, but I have seen plenty of bloodshead in those years."

After saying this, he looked back up. A small sliver of interest in his red eyes. I smirked, and nodded my head.

"Yup. I've seen people die no more than 10 feet away from me, so you won't have to worry too much about that. Also, I have my own transportation when already on planets."

I motioned to Toothless. 'Bane,' as I heard the Weequay call him, looked over to my dragon. His eyes sizing him up. My guess was that when standing, 'Bane' would reach around the lower area of Toothless's neck when Toothless stood as tall as he could. (In the HTTYD Movie, Toothless only reaches about half a foot or so taller than Hiccup, so try to picture how much bigger Toothless is comapred to Madison and others.) 'Bane,' then spoke up.

"You use him as transportation?"

I nodded. Then looked over to Toothless.

"Show him your wingspand, bud."

Toothless then slowly opened his huge wingspand. It spread out over people's heads, (He lifted his wings so he wouldn't hit people in the head.) and a over half of the bars' length. (So his wingspand is around 60ft or so. In the movie, Toothless's wingspand is 48ft, so each wing is around 6ft longer.) I then motioned for Toothless to close his wings. He did. I then looked back to 'Bane.'

"I use him as transportation, but not in space, only once we are in the planet. But, he is very fast, manuverable, clever, intelligent, and most of all, **very **dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

I nodded my head.

"**Very**. He could blow up this whole building with single minor shot. His fire is plasma, with makes it even more dangerous. Even better, he doesn't have a shot limit. Which means, he can fire any amount of fire that he wants to, when he wants to. And the best part yet is, he **never **misses a shot. He's also **very **protective of me and his friends. He'll even **kill **to protect someone he likes. Especially me."

'Bane' looked very interested by now. A dangerous smile on his face.

"Show me just how dangerous he is."

I arched an eyebrow.

"How?"

'Bane' looked around the bar. I saw his smile grow bigger as his eyes moved over a large, empty, table in the corner. The only thing on it was a bunch of drinks.

"Tell yer dragon to blow up that table over 'der."

After a slight moment of hesitation, I nodded my head, and turned to Toothless.

"Shoot it up, bud."

Toothless nodded his head, looked over to the table, and with a quiet roar, shot a very small blast of plasma fire into it. It exploded into many pieces. Small blue and purple flames licked the remains of the table. I could hear many people yell with worry. Some even left the bar. I could hear the manager yelling. But, I simply ignored it. I looked over to 'Bane.'

His eyes widened slightly. Then he asked,

"Was that a minor shot?"

"Yes. He can do **much **more damage than that. That was just a small blast."

He seemed impressed. He then moved his eyes back to me.

"Just how fast can he fly?"

"Over 250 miles per hour. So he would make an amazing get-away ride."

I saw 'Bane' nod his head in slight approval. A slight sliver of hope filled my chest, and I smiled slightly.

"Though that doesn't mean i'll hire ya."

The smile faded away.

"Why not?"

"Cuz you're a kid. And kids can become reckless. This job can not be messed up in any way."

"I **won't **become reckless. Where I used to live, I used to sneak off to "off-limit" places. I used to stab kids with forks and knives that would pick on me. And I never got caught. Not once. Well, I got caught for stabbing kids, but I always got away unscathed in the end. I'm clever, nimble, very loyal, and usually very independent. I also have my own weapons."

'Bane' looked lost in thought. Thinking it over. A good idea then popped into my head.

"Plus, I'll do it for half what you were willing to pay that Weequay pirate."

At this, bane looked up to me, and the smallest of smirks formed on his face.

"If ya are how you say ya are, then fine. You're hired."

I let a smile form on my lips. 'Bane's' smirk faded and it was replaced with a **very** serious look.

"But you better not screw **anything** up. Or you'll regret it."

I nodded. Fully understanding.

"Meet back here tomorrow by 10am. Not a minute later! Once everyone is here, I will explain the job, the plan, everyone's roles, and what happens when we finish. We will immediatly leave to complete the job afterwards."

I nodded my head, and turned.

"Wait."

I turned back to 'Bane.'

"What's yer name?"

"Madison. Although my friends call me by numerous nicknames."

I look him up and down.

"What's your name?"

"Cad Bane."

_'Ah. So his name __**is **__Bane.'_

I nodded my head once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow then...Cad Bane"

"Don't be late."

"I won't."

Once more, I turned to leave.

"Hey! Someone owes me a new table!"

I looked over to see the bar owner throwing a fit. I laughed lighty, as Toothless and I ran out the bar. But not before I whispered,

"I promise I'm not going to messed this up. I **need **this to turn out good. For me and my dragons' sake."

Once out of the bar. Excitment and happiness flowing through out my entire body. I turned to my dragon once we stopped running.

"We did it Toothless! We found a job! And it seemed easier than I expected. Most likely because it offered to do it for 10,000 credits less. But, still! We've found the perfect chance to start a new life here!"

Toothless roared happily.

"I guess we should look for a place to spend the night."

I went to the bag on Toothless, pulled out the harness, and put it on. I then climbed onto Toothless, and strapped myself in.

"Let's look for a hotel to spend the night in."

I layed a hand onto Toothless's neck. He looked up to me.

"We need out rest for tomorrow."

Toothless puffed out a breath of air, and nodded.

I then switched his tail-fin to neutral position. The red tail-fin spreading out like a bloody fire. I leaned down, and said,

"Let's go, bud."

Toothless took to the sky, with a few flaps of his big wings. Going almost straight up. Once we were about 50 feet in the air, we leveled out, and starting searching for a hotel. But first, we simply flew around for fun. About 30 minutes later, I found a suitable hotel, and landed my dragon. The hotel was a **very** tall building, with lots of windows. It was a dark grey, and didn't look very reliable. Still, it was only for one night. I took the harness off, put it back into the bag, and walked inside of the hotel. I was greeted by a female, light-red, twi'lek.

"Hello. Looking for a room to stay the night? Or possibly a few?"

I smiled, and said,

"Yes, please. Only for one night right now though."

She nodded her head, and typed something on a computer-like screen. After about 10 seconds, she said,

"Floor 5, room 3. That will be 100 credits please."

I nodded, and handed her the credits. She then handed me a card key. After this, I walked over to an elevator, and Toothless and I walked in. The doors closed as I pushed the '5' button.

_'Strange how they allow Toothless in here. Back home, they weren't very fond of him being inside other buildings. Oh, well. This is a good thing.'_

We waited for about 10 seconds until we reached our floor. Once the door opened, Toothless and I took a right, and I stopped in my tracks as I noticed a large hat dissapearing into the door beside my room.

_'Great. It's nice to know my boss will be in the room next to mine.'_

I thought this slightly sarcasticly. I then sighed and smirked as I rolled my eyes.

We then walked down the hall to our room. Once we did, I opened the door using our card key. Once inside, I took the time to look around. The room was kinda small, but I knew Toothless would be alright for the night. Dragon wings are kinda like arms, they dont **need **to be streched out. It just feels nice to. Along the right wall, was a computer on a desk. A chair was infront of the desk. There was a window the the far wall, outlooking the city. There was a nice-sized bed near the window. Finally, there was an refresher (bathroom) to the left side of the room. I then took off my trench coat, and hung it on the chair. I streched out as my dragon did the same. I then went over to the refresher, and washed my hands and face. The cool water felt nice against my skin. After I finished up, I went back out to the main room, and sat down on the bed. I took off my belt and shoes. Placing them next to the bed. I also took off my twin broadswords and hung them on a hook on the wall next to the computer. I then looked to Toothless who was laying on the floor.

"Want me to take your gear off?"

Toothless raised his head, smiled, and walked over to me. I stood up, and took all his gear off. I layed it in a empty corner. I then walked back to my dragon, and started scratched his neck. Earning a happy rumble from him. He hit the floor a few times with his tail. Making a couple loud thuds. Finally, I scratched a certain spot on his neck, and he fell kinda loudly to the floor with a happy dragon-sigh. After all, he wasn't a small dragon. I let out a small laugh. I gasped and slightly jumped when I heard a loud bang on my left wall. A voice then yelled,

"Keep it quiet over 'dere!"

It was kinda quiet, and muffled, but I could easily tell it was Bane. This just made me laugh more. Soon after this, I layed down onto my bed, and fell asleep with a faint smile on my face. I knew I had a big day ahead of me.


End file.
